


Did you hear the one about the Klingon on a space station full of tribbles?

by That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s05e06 Trials and Tribble-ations, Fluffy, Funny, Gen, Tribbles (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl/pseuds/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl
Summary: Set immediately post-Trials and Tribble-ations,  because there was missed comedy potential there.Happy Star Trek Day!
Kudos: 6





	Did you hear the one about the Klingon on a space station full of tribbles?

**Author's Note:**

> So after showing my friend some DS9, we realized that having 1 Klingon on a station full of tribbles would be interesting, given how tribbles react to Klingons. So I challenged myself to write something short for once (if you want long, I have a 300k+ spirk soulmate AU) to celebrate Star Trek day. Happy Trek Anniversary everyone!

Sisko looked around the Promenade. The piles of tribbles everywhere were too thick to see the floor through, and even though no one seemed to be feeding them he was sure some piles grew each time he turned his head.

Still, the trilling was relaxing. Sisko felt calmer than he would expect to with the station filling with an unknown alien species.

Until the trilling turned to shrill sounds of alarm, growing louder as Commander Worf approached and continuing as he stopped before them. “Sir, I must request the removal of the tribbles.”

Sisko sighed. “I’m still open to ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Also anyone else see that new Disco trailer? I'm so excited!


End file.
